what if buffy had red hair?
by the xanman
Summary: totally AU. xander the slayer. Oz a seer. willow a werewolf and spike her twin and most of all bum bum bum. Buffy with red hair.


Title: What if Buffy had red hair? Author: Stephan "the xanman" R Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea A/N have a good time and live life to the fullest (you can't do either till you read this)  
  
It was a beautiful day in wintervale, Massachusetts. Alexander Summers and his younger sister Dawn headed out to school. Dawn may have been younger then aleXander, but she smart enough to be skipped up to the same grade as him. Unfortunately before they could head to school their mother Joyce ran out the door to kiss them and remind them to show the new girl around town.  
About a week ago their little "Scooby squad" was studying and had a little disruption. They were over by the twins' house. Willow and William. Ever since William saw Billy idol he bleached and spiked his hair, just like him, so they all called him spike, plus he says Mr.Bollier's class is so boring he could put a railroad spike through his head. And willow, which was Xander's best friend, was just called will. Their group also included Cordelia(who was the smartest girl in the school), Daniel Osborne(Oz and a waiter at the bronze), and last but not least, the shortest sophomore ever, Dawn.  
So they were studying when Mrs. Summers came to pick up Xander and dawn, because Xander's car was in the shop.  
"awwww isn't that sweet. You children studying for your big test. You are so nice. Would you kids like to do me a favor?"  
"Sure Mrs. summer", said Cordelia. "just tell us what is and we are on it."  
"How nice of you Cordelia, isn't Cordelia nice. I am glad my children hang out with you. well a new family just moved to our quiet little town. The O'Connells. There are a set of quad boys and a girl. She is a sophomore, about your age. Her name is Elizabeth, and since they are new from a small town in Oregon. Well her older brothers can all fit in their car but since they all are so jockey so she always feels cramped up. I told her mother that you and dawn could give her a ride. You all could show her around the school and make her feel welcome."  
"Sure mom, no prob. I'm assuming she is the girl that just moved in next door, so at least it's not a far drive," said xander as he and dawn said their good byes and left with their mom.  
So it was Monday, his car was out of the shop and it was time to meet the new girl. He headed over to side door with dawn and knocked. He saw what his mother meant when she said her big brothers. They were football playing huge. He knocked again and the one with the overdone hair opened the door.  
"hello little boy who is knocking at my door," he said wearing his Michigan football jersey.  
"hello, I am Xander. From next door, and I am here to pick up Elizabeth."  
"who...oh wait you mean Buffy. Yeah she is out back, and don't do anything smart with her. I am her big brother Liam, but the ladies call me angel."  
"Only mom, you ass," came a voice from the breakfast table.  
"riley why don't you just shut up and join the army, you brat."  
"in your dreams, because then you might get the bigger room."  
As riley and angel continued their brotherly arguing xander went to the backyard to find this Buffy girl. He had to chuckle inside just thinking about her name. Buffy was unusual but kinda cute. She looked a lot like that Sara Michelle Gellar girl from TV and stuff but she had red hair. Kinda like willow's. She sat in the gazebo scribbling in a one-subject spiral bound notebook. The O'Connells had a huge back yard, with a vine covered gazebo and everything. With a giant vine covered brick wall in the back. When they were younger Xander and dawn often snuck in this yard. In the gazebo is where they held the first meeting of the Scooby squad. They gang made up mysteries and solved them and everything. It brought him to a place in his memory that he never knew of.  
So he approached her cordially. She jumped as he tapped her on the shoulder.  
"hello, I'm xander your next door neighbor. Your mom asked for me to ride you to school, or my mom did. I am not sure because moms have a habit of stretching the truth."  
Dawn nudged him in the stomach with her shoulder. "Xander.. Don't mind my big brother. He sucks. Welcome to Wintervale. I hope you like it here. It's not a very big town but it's cozy. I'm dawn."  
"hello dawn, I'm Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Buffy. My stupid brothers made it up and it stuck. God they suck so bad."  
"I know what it's like having stupid brothers"( a hey is shouted in the background) " well let's head over to the school. Who's your homeroom teacher."  
"Mr. Macarthur. I just hope he's not a bore. He's also my English teacher. First period."  
"well your lucky 'cause me and xander and all the Scooby's have him for homeroom and first period. Also he never actually shows up to school till about 4th or with period."  
"The Scooby's?"  
"You'll get to know us and love us. Everyone does."  
All of a sudden xander broke up this one on one conversation. "well lets head for school early. We still have to help Cordelia with her science project, and I have to finish my 5th period homework."  
So they headed to Xander's new jeep. They could have walked to school, it wasn't very far away. Nothing was very far away in the small town of Wintervale. So they journeyed through the school to the library where they saw Cordy and Oz working ever diligently.  
"Hey xander, over hear." Said Cordy somewhere in the stacks. She and Oz were searching for books.  
"hey Cordelia, this our new neighbor Buffy. She just moved in next door with her brothers," said dawn as she went to grab some books from her book bag. Buffy sat down quietly and Cordelia extended her hand.  
"hey Buffy.. did you say brothers," asked Cordelia who surprisingly hasn't really talked to a boy outside of their Scooby circle. the rest of the group said there hello's and what not as willow and spike came through the library doors. They were introduced to buffy and then we were back to Cordelia and her interests in Buffy's brothers.  
"so how many brothers do you have?"  
"well I actually have about eight or so."  
Xander was quite astonished. "Eight I though their were only four."  
"Well there are eight. Two in college, two with families and jobs, and then the quads. I am surprised I am a girl with the way the family has been going."  
"so tell me about the quads, they do go here right?" asked a very persistant Cordelia, behind her brand new frames.  
"well I guess we can start with Liam, though nobody calls him that anymore. Once in fourth grade it slipped the mom called him angel and ever since he has been angel to the world. He acts like hes gods gift to women, but when he's not in a jersey he's in some silk shirt, or black leather. Sometimes I think he's gay, or just has a really creepy fetish. But if he was gay that would explain his love of football."  
"I know the guy's are like so hot in those tight pants, hubba hubba. Now tell me about the rest of the fab four."  
  
" well then lets get to riley. God I can't stand riley. He is such a wannabe rebel. He wears this leather jacket, and grew his hair out to 'stick it to the man', but it is such a front. I bet he is going to give in and join the army or something. And then we get to Conner. He is nothing but a muscle bound jock, who tries to act like the world doesn't understand him. He was all state in wrestling back before we moved, and then we get to my only sane brother. Wesley. He and I are cool. We are into the same stuff, poetry, writing, reading and the usual. He and I also like to watch that new show on the WB. Muffin the werewolf hunter. Wes is the coolest, even though he is the only non-jock in the bunch. I could go on about my other brothers, Doyle, graham, Ethan, and..What were the last ones name again. God I do this every time. Devon. Why do I always forget Devon? Well anyway they don't live with so they don't matter for now."  
Ever single person at the table way as well have had their jaw open the way they stared at the hugest family to ever come to Wintervale. "Well I just want to be the first to say, yowza. And the first to say Cordelia I had no idea you such a man hunter," went an astonished silence breaking xander.  
"well sometimes the softer side of sears has a wild side," she said as she drew her book closer to her face.  
"you defiantly don't seem like the shy best friend I used to protect from Anya and her group of pageant queens."  
"Who is this pageant queen you guys speak of"? Said a clueless Buffy.  
Damn sighed and then figured she would be the one to fill her in on Anya. "Well Anya is a power hungry popular bitch who is always trying to win some sort of title to make who ever isn't "worthy" feel bad about themselves."  
"dawn you kiss your mother with that mouth. And yes we all hate Anya, we even have the ' I hate any club' of which I am president. Cordy is vice. Dawn is secretary. And Oz is treasurer." Said xander  
"but she goes really far for titles. Do you remember that field trip in the 5th grade."  
"with the guy and the antlers."  
"and he was all 'will you be my deputy'"  
"and that stupid nose, and she went with the and he."  
"and they were all 'your our deputy'"  
Only Cordelia and xander were there so nobody else understood quit where they were coming from. But before anyone could end their happy fest the new librarian came in and asked them why they weren't in homeroom. All they had to say was "Macarthur" and they were in the clear.  
"that new librarian is cool. I hear she used to work in Romania, but she then was scouted to work in the British museum. She brought all of these cool new books."  
"Cordy I think maybe the geektitude has hit an all new level. But maybe your right. I mean she is the youngest librarian to hit the east coast," went oz as he starred in the path of the new librarian.  
Her name was Jennifer calendar. She was a Romanian gypsy turned librarian. She intensely watched the children as they sat and played and joked. She was sent to Sunnyvale for a reason, to find the one. She was positive that one of these children was the chosen one. The only thing she wasn't sure of was who. Once the one was found Sunnyvale's mysterious deaths would stop, and the hellmouth might finally be safe.  
"So Buffy I was thinking that for a little welcome wagon thingy we all hit the Silver." Said spike who would do anything to party till he was hearty.  
"Spike you live there. Every time I have my shift I always catch you trying to score a free latte."  
"well Oz it's not my fault that I am a caffeine freak, blame the people who invented coffee.  
At this point Buffy had to intervene. "What's the Silver?"  
"Well now we won't tell you, just be dressed up by 6:30 and me and dawn will drive you to your fate."  
So the bell for second period rang and they all went their separate ways till six thirty. Around lunch time xander went into the library to get a book for his history report. He went to ask the librarian. He drew closer to the desk when she popped up from under it and scared the living daylights out of him.  
"uhhh," he shuddered, "you scared the jebus out of me."  
"I am sorry but I believe I know the book you were looking for." "well I always knew the teachers listened in on our conversations."  
She brought out a huge book the said in gothic letters 'Vampyr'. He was thoroughly creeped out to the fullest. But the only words that could escape his mouth was "huh."  
"Since before the dawn of man creatures have walked this earth. Vampires. And only one boy in all the world was gifted with the strength and skill and speed to stop them and the other creatures of the darkness. That boy is the slayer and Alexander summers you are the slayer."  
"should I call the principal and tell him you overdid it on the vitamins again. Vampires don't exist and neither do demons and whatever else there is in this world. Maybe in your world where the sky is orange...."  
"I am not crazy. And there are vampires in this world. I am here to guide you. I am your watcher."  
"So if there are vampires out there and I kill them and I might get killed what do you do. Watch. And what's with it being only males, how sexist. Well I am out, if I see any vampires I'll tell them you called."  
As xander walked towards the door the librarian whistled for him to turn around.  
"here," she said as she tossed a stake his way. " if you run into one of them put the pointy end in the heart. And don't tell anyone who you are."  
"gotcha psycho lady." And whistled a jaunty tune and walked out the door. As Ms. Calendar went back into her office Willow came from behind the stacks with the Emily Dickinson book she was going to check with a weird look on her face. But the only words that could escape her mouth were "huh?"  
  
so around 6:30 xander began his very short walk next door to Buffy's house. "heya buffster dawn's in the car and we are about to boogie our booties off." He said to her when he saw her perched in the gazebo.  
She grabbed her purse and headed towards the car. So they rode towards the Silver just jamming to music when Dawn broke the silence. "So what do you guys think of the new librarian."  
"Do I have a story tell you," went xander as he exposed everything she had said to him. They were all laughing and thought she was a nut job. So they arrived at the silver with just enough time to catch joydrop's first song.  
"wow this place is cool," as Buffy surveyed the club. They sat at what would become there usual table. Buffy and xander went onto the dance floor, to jam when xander saw Ms. Calendar coming close to him. "great now a crazy lady is going to ruin my day." Ha said she she came closer. "hello xander," she said. "We have stuff to talk about. ALONE" she said mainly in Buffy's direction.  
"it's OK I know xander is the vampire killer guy. He told me."  
"I though when I said keep it secret you would keep it a secret. Well hey I think we can work around this."  
"Well lets pretend I am this vampire slayer guy, I am assuming that there are vampires in here."  
"Well yes it's dark it's dank and there is food all around. Use your slayer skills and find one."  
He concentrated for a moment and felt a nauseating pain in his stomach and saw a girl and boy, flirting with dawn and spike. He rushed towards them and was stopped by willow.  
"Hey xander what are you doing," she went as he tried to get by.  
"Spike and dawn are going to outside with these people."  
"Way to go spiky, I just hope it isn't a vampire or you'll have to slay her."  
He gave her a seriously impending doom look and she began following him out of the door towards the alley behind the Silver. Both Oz and Cordelia had seen xander willow, Buffy and Ms. Calendar heading outside and decided to follow the croud from a distance.  
"Help me," they all heard as the saw dawn being attacked. Xander pulled the guy off dawn and saw him in game face. The guy came close to him and xander punched him and the guy flew into the wall and he stuck the stake into him.  
"ew ew ew, not the heart"  
Just as he dusted the guy in the heart, he saw the others attacking the female who went for spike. Spike was unconscious on the floor and they were all being thrown left and right. Xander took his stake out and went for the other vampire.  
"hi, I'll be your waiter today," he said as they swaped blows. "todays special is death and not the kind that makes you hungry for blood" and he pushed her on the floor but she took his stake. Oz grabbed a piece of wood by the garbage and plunged it in her heart. She blew up and Oz got some sort of shock through his nervous system and he picked up the ring off of the floor where her dust was.  
"Cool ring but does this make me a grave robber, and oh yeah this whole vampires thing being real explains a lot."  
They were all shaken up so they decided to head for Xander's house, because his mother had a late show at the gallery she owned. It was there that Ms. Calendar decides to just give up on keeping it a secret.  
"I am pretty sure you guys are all a little sketchy on the subject of what happened tonight. Well there are vampires, and demons and pretty much any and everything you were scared was under your bed that never dared to show itself by the light of day. Your friend xander is the only thing that can protect you. he is the slayer. One is born into every generation. When one dies another is called to do the sacred duty."  
"And exactly how long is the lifespan of the average slayer?" asked a bewildered xander.  
"Well considering you being in constant peril you'll be in I guess I should tell you. the average slayer doesn't usually live past 18 if that."  
"so I am just supposed to give up the long life I have been dreaming of so I can go out and get myself killed. Well guess what, I don't want to be your little slayer."  
"it doesn't work that way. You have already been called with your first slay. Now they can feel you in them and they will be after you."  
as they debated back and forth something was happening to Oz. He started to feel dizzy and a little out of it. Ass of a sudden it was like a flash but he wasn't in his body anymore. He saw Anya and Harmony outside the ice cream shop on Bleacher Street, and they were both being attacked by this wolf like dog. He zoomed back into the room to realize he had been there the whole time. He just saw what was happening to harmony and Anya. Everybody was yelling when oz suddenly yelled out in urgency.  
"We have to go to Bleacher street now, Anya and harmony are about to be attacked by this wolf looking dog thingy."  
"Oz man how do you know that. But lets go there now," said xander as he headed out the door. so he Oz and Ms.Calendar and willow headed towards the ice cream place. Willow got there first so she was the only other person who could fit. Oz described the wolf to Ms.Calendar and she informed them that it was a pure werewolf. It was not a human turned wolf, but the one who turns humans into werewolves. Lucky whoever it bit would not turn into a wolf yet because the full moon was in two weeks. So luckily they could kill this wolf.  
They approached the ice cream shop to see Anya and harmony coming but before the wolf could attack xander saw it and wrestled it to the ground. It monetarily got free and managed to scratch willows leg before it was back in Xander's grip on the ground.  
"what do we do, it won't die unless we shoot it with a silver bullet. Does anyone have silver," went Ms.Calendar as she went frantic.  
All of a sudden a gunshot was heard and the wolf was dead. Xander let go of it only to see it vanish in a blast of fire and smoke. Xander saw somebody on a rooftop across the street staring at him. He ask if willow was Ok and she said she was, and he looked up at the roof to see the girl holding the rifle still in the same position so he decided to hunt her down and thank her.  
She jumped off the building and started to run down an alley. He started to chase her. She made quick turns and led him into a dead end. He cornered her and saw her in full glory. She had long dark hair in wavy curls. She wore black leather pants and a red tight silk top. She had beautiful pain filled dark eyes.  
"Who are you," he asked?  
"I'm a friend," she said as she tossed him a small box. He opened it and revealed a silver cross on a thin leather band which he put on.  
"but what's you name, and why are you helping me," he then asked to try and understand this silent deity of the night.  
"Well I have a lot of names but you can call me faith, because in this business your always going to need a little of that stuff to pull you through." And he stared at the cross one more time but before he could turn his head back up she was gone.  
He went back to willow Oz and Ms. Calendar. So now willow would be a werewolf and had to be locked up three days a month but she has a little extra strength and her sense of smell couldn't be beat. So now it was a slayer, a werewolf, a seer, and the rest of the gang.  
They all headed there separate ways and Buffy sat on her bed and opened up her journal ready to write down the exciting adventure that was her first day in Wintervale, Massachusetts. Just as she did riley plopped on her bed and stole her diary and pretended to read it. "Dear diary, I love that kid next door. I want to marry him and have his babies. Kissy kissy kissy"  
"Riley I am seriously going to kill you before the nights over if you don't give me back my journal NOW!"  
She stared at him and he all of a sudden felt what she felt and vise- versa and he put down the journal. He just went out the door feeling very ashamed of himself. Then Connor came in with angel who decided to move their wrestling match to her bed. She got up and collected her journal and another spiral one subject notebook and went outside and to the gazebo. She took out the non-journal notebook and began to jot down something just as the boy next door started to head towards her.  
"hey buffy, what are you doing."  
"nothing just writing poetry in my poetry book."  
"that sound fun can I hear some."  
"sure hear is one I wrote today about our misadventures. I call it the first day,  
the first day  
in a brand new place  
with brand new people  
showing my brand new face  
each one of them different  
all special and unique  
but sometimes I wonder  
what about me  
but I sit by the side and I see things  
and I watch with a smile  
in the footsteps of a zeppo  
for a long hard country mile" 


End file.
